northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters
Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters (特殊隊 幽霊猟師 (ゴースト ハンターズ) Tokushu-tai Gōsuto Hantāzu; translated as Special Squadron Ghost Hunters) is the ninth Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and directed by Erwan Kojiki, the series was premiered last September 15, 2014, replacing Tokushu-tai Marine Force. It was concluded last January 16, 2015, and it was replaced by Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada, on GP-NET’s Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot Four people from a hip-hop dance group whose members has their own paranormal abilities to see and communicate the ghosts in one place or another were chosen to become the Ghost Hunter Squad. The mission of the Ghost Hunter Squad is to protect the Nakajima City and its inhabitants against the ghost attacks from the vicious Manchester Ghost Mafia. Will the Ghost Hunter Squad accomplish their mission? Characters The Ghost Hunter Squad The Ghost Hunter Silver Squad Ghost Hunter Crew *Anaira Kobayashi - team leader *Shinji Hosokawa - asst. team leader *Mutsuki Inui *Yumi Oshikawa *Reiko Sakakibara *Hiro Shiratori *Ryoko Hayashibara *Yuki Kusaka *Gwen Matsukaze *Shunichi Ohara Fireblade Troopers *Ryoji Kamiki - team leader *Mitsuko Hisui - asst. team leader *Kotaro Hirose *Megumi Arakawa *Masahiro Nagai *Chisato Matsuyama *Hayato Matsuyama *Ryotaro Kusakabe *Roxanne Fujiyoshi *Kyoko Matsumoto Allies Okamoto Industries, Co. Ltd. *Prof. Shu Okamoto *Heidi Okamoto *Randy Matsuda *Yuusuke Aizawa *Chisato Furuhara *Akira Takahashi Civilians *Mikaela Naruse *Kosuke Fujimoto Villains Manchester Ghost Mafia *Ghost Mafia Lord Manchester *Ghost Mafia Priest Tatsuya *Ghost Mafia Priest Kouta *Ghost Mafia Priest Ackdillos *Ghost Mafia Priest Howard *Ghost Mafia Priest Lavender *Ghost Mafia Knight Raidon *Ghost Mafia Knight Shinryu *Ghost Mafia Knight Chandler Arsenal Henshin Device Ghost Hunter Squad *Okamoto Buckle *Okamoto Brace *Okamoto Flash Drive Ports **Henshin Flash Drive Port **Weapon Flash Drive Port Weapons Ghost Hunter Squad Ghost Hunter Silver Squad *Hunter Arrow Cast *Anaira Kobayashi: Anaira Ryoko Nishizono *Mutsuki Inui: Akira Taniguchi *Yumi Oshikawa: Takemi Horie *Reiko Sakakibara: Rei Maruyama *Anaira Sakakibara: Ryoko Matsuda *Ryosuke Asami: Jake Froilan Park *Cassandra Matsunaga: Reiko Takanori Andrews *Fumiko Hosogai: Elijah Furukawa *Prof. Shu Okamoto: Kazuyoshi Ikeda *Heidi Okamoto: Michelle Arakawa *Randy Matsuda: Hisui Takasugi *Yuusuke Aizawa: Katsuhiro Kinjo *Chisato Furuhara: Yui Morimoto *Akira Takahashi: Ryoko Mikami *Mikaela Naruse: Roxanne Jade Gunawan *Kosuke Fujimoto: Yuusuke Endoh *Ghost Mafia Lord Manchester: Kosuke Matsuda *Ghost Mafia Priest Tatsuya: Yuusuke Oshikawa *Ghost Mafia Priest Kouta: Mitsuhiko Takagi *Ghost Mafia Priest Ackdillos: Hiroshi Komatsu *Ghost Mafia Priest Howard: Takeru Nogawa *Ghost Mafia Priest Lavender: Mildred Ashford *Ghost Mafia Knight Raidon: Hiroya Ueda *Ghost Mafia Knight Shinryu: Jun Ashikawa *Ghost Mafia Knight Chandler: Yuya Matsukaze Episodes The episodes referred here as "Dances". #First Dance (09/15/2014) #Dance 2 (09/16/2014) #Dance 3 (09/17/2014) #Dance 4 (09/18/2014) #Dance 5 (09/19/2014) #Dance 6 (09/22/2014) #Dance 7 (09/23/2014) #Dance 8 (09/24/2014) #Dance 9 (09/25/2014) #Dance 10 (09/26/2014) #Dance 11 (09/29/2014) #Dance 12 (09/30/2014) #Dance 13 (10/01/2014) #Dance 14 (10/02/2014) #Dance 15 (10/03/2014) #Dance 16 (10/06/2014) #Dance 17 (10/07/2014) #Dance 18 (10/08/2014) #Dance 19 (10/09/2014) #Dance 20 (10/10/2014) Suit actors to be added Theme songs Opening theme *"It's about time" **Performed by (うた): Reiko Mikami and Jade Ramones (of PRISM) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Composed by (作曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono **Arranged by (編曲): EI-JI Ending theme *"Made to IMPRESS" (eps 1-5) **Performed by (うた): Reiko Sabatame (of Kids On Mafia) and Anaira Ryoko Nishizono (of PRISM) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Composed by (作曲): R-Heisei **Arranged by (編曲):Mikaela Carmela Takezono *"Get 'Em UP!" (eps 6- ) **Performed by (うた): 09.03.2014.Ep.48 (Kids On Mafia X PRISM feat. Natsumi Daidouji, Reiko Takanori Andrews, Roxanne Jade Gunawan and Yuya Takanori) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Composed by (作曲): R-Heisei **Arranged by (編曲): Natsumi Daidouji Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Ghost-themed series Category:2015 North Chevronian TV series endings